If I Lost You
by RueSinger
Summary: Since their creation, best friends, Decoe and Bocoe, have been together almost every second of everyday. But when the two are caught in a mine explosion and trapped on either side with two different sides of a wall created by the blast with who they have grown up knowing, friends or enemies, they must find a way to get back to each other and find a way out without going insane...
1. A Prologue

Bocoe opened his eyes slowly. Sunlight filtered into the room, causing the shadows to dance. There was something graceful yet mysterious about them. The small silver droid sat upright and his crystal blue eyes scanned the room. A soft moan brought his attention to the other side of the room. He smiled to himself.

Decoe was curled up on the other side of their quarters. He moved slightly, still in his dream like state. Bocoe chuckled and walked over to his golden counterpart. "Decoe," he whispered, gently poking at his friend's sides,"Wake up." The other bot stirred a little bit before his reddish-pink eyes fluttered open and settled on him. "Bocoe, it's still early," he yawned. "You're up aren't you?" The other chuckled. Decoe moaned and fell back down. "Decoe come on! The Doctor is going to want us in tip top shape." Bocoe urged, trying to pull his counterpart out of bed.

The silver droid gave one last yank,causing them both to topple over. "Decoe, get up."

"I'm comfortable."

"Just get up."

"..."

Bocoe sighed in frustration. Then a sly look crossed his face. Why not play off of his friend's fear? "There could be slugs all over the ground you know," He put his hand against his friends side. He could feel Decoe shivering at the mention of the slimy creatures. "They could be crawling all over you, right now," Bocoe smiled. Decoe jumped up and brushed himself off.

"Why did the Doctor have to come out here anyways?" he asked unconsiously rubbing at his side.

Bocoe stood up next to his partner. "Apperently there's a chaos emerald under ground, in one of those abandonned mine shafts," he replied. The pair looked out of the tent to the mines and shuddered. The way the sun hit the old rickety entrance made it look spooky and haunted. Neither of them wanted to go, but what choice did they have?

Just then, they heard the Doctor's voice call, "DECOE! BOCOE! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Both bots looked at eachother and sighed. "Do you think he's going to be in a good mood?" Decoe questioned.

"One can never tell how he'll be," Bocoe replied, and with that they both set off to see what brilliant plan that the mad scientist had come up with.

...

"About time you two got here," Doctor Eggman mumbled. The two droids walked up to their creator who was sitting in the Eggmobile.

"You called for us Doctor?" the two asked in unison.

"No, I called for that blue rat. Of course I called for you!" Eggman spat,"Now come on, we have work to do!"

Decoe and Bocoe looked at eachother one more time, and then climbed into the floating machine with the Docotor.


	2. Entering the Mine

**A/N : YAY CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Thank you to Infamousplot (IP) for help, support, and review(s) for my first chapter, and also to jakefan and Decepticon Anais for support :3 Also Guest (H) for reading it :3 I apriciat all of this alot :3**

**...**

The entrance of the cave was enough to scare both bots into short circuiting. The cave's mouth had cold, damp air protruding from its depths, and facial features that were carved out of the rock itself. In simpler terms, _the cave was very scary. _Not to mention, the though of what could be lurking in the darkness of each corridor occupying in the cave.

"There is no way we're going down in there," Decoe whispered silently. He shivered slitely, feeling an electrical current, snaking it's way up his robotic spine. He allowed his body to slink down the side of the Eggmobile, until he was seated on the floor.

Bocoe looked down to see his comrad seated on the floor. He sat down next to him slowly. It wasn't until he was next to Decoe that he realized his friend's eye's were lacking their usual shine. He knew that there was something wrong with his counterpart, and that did not settle well with him.

"Are you feeling okay, Decoe?" Bocoe asked. He put his hand on his friend shoulder, gently moving it up and down.

Decoe, not expecting to feel a hand on his shoulder, jumped slightly. Realising that the hand belonged to his friend, he relaxed and laid down his head. Then he recalled Bocoe's question. "Oh, yah. I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken, that's all."

"What are you two talking about?" a child-like voice asked. The owner of the voice was a small black creature, with two horns, big yellow eyes, a jetpack, red boots, and a red belt with a big yellow M on it.

"Nothing Bokkun," Decoe sighed, lifting his head.

"You two were talking bad about the Doctor, weren't you!" the small cyborg shrieked.

"No Bokkun we weren't," Bocoe said.

"You three better not start arguing back there," Docotor Eggman snapped, turning his head slightly.

"Yes Doctor," the three replied. If they agreed on one thing, it was that none of them would want to make the Doctor angry.

Bokkun gave the duo a _look,_ then he flew up next to the Doctor.

The inside of the mine was worse than the outside. It was very cold. The halls were dark, lanterns inside of this mine were barely bright enough to light the inside. There was writing on the walls every now and again, but most of it was not readable. Decoe and Bocoe were not even sure if they_ wanted _to know what was written on the walls of the mine.

The two bots were huddled together against the side of the Eggmobile in fright. The thing that scared the duo more, was how silent it was. The bats were not even flying around in acrobatic circles, or chatting in their high pitched squeaks. Nothing moved.

Bocoe stole a glance at the chamber they were in. Crystals glistened on the ceiling, like tiny stars in the night. there were puddles of water scattered around the dusty bottom of the chamber. Sometimes the twinkling of the crystals would reflect in the pools, as if they were mirrors. He tapped Decoe's shoulder.

When the gold droid looked up, his eyes widened in wonder."It's beautiful," he gasped.

"Indeed," Bocoe replied, nodding his head.

The two friends looked at the scene for a while, catching their reflections every now and again. Neither of them wanted to be pulled away from the wonder.

It wasn't till after the beautiful sight was gone that they realized they were still holding on to eachother, as if they were still in their frightened state. They quickly let go, and turned back to the Doctor.

Eggman sighed disapointedly. It was going to take a few days to find the emerald. They'd might as well head back to camp. It wouldn't really matter, he had been keeping track of their progress after all.

"Boys, we're heading back," Eggman said, "We'll continue tomorrow."

None of the robots could be happier to hear that.


	3. The Clash

**A/N : I just want to say thank you again to all of the people out there reading my story and supporting it :3 I really apriciat it :3 I will look at suggestions :3 Sorry if these are short. I do put Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles in this. I will put Shadow in later. The next chapter mabey?**

**...**

When the group returned to the base, they split off to their own quarters.

"I'm glad the Doctor came back when he did," Bocoe said. He looked around the area. It wasn't as homey as the base, and his partner did not find the outdoors _appealing_, but Bocoe supposed it was fine for now.

"Me too. I mean, can you imagine spending the night in that mine, with the creatures that live in it?" Decoe shuddered. Even though some parts of the mine were breath taking, others made his circuits tremble. He absolutely despised this type of mission.

"You mean, like the slugs?" Bocoe said in mock fear. He chuckled slightly.

Decoe however was not amused. "_Oh,_ stop it," he spat, as a light tint of red crossed his face. "I have good reasons behind my fear."

"I'm listening."

"They're slimy, disgusting, and unsanitary."

"So are many of the _things _we take care of," Bocoe mumbled, rolling his blue eyes. "Honestly Decoe, what's the worst that could happen?"

Decoe shifted uncomfortably. He knew that his fear was known as irrational. "Well maybe it's not bad to you, but then again you wouldn't understand," he huffed. He folded his arms and looked away from his counterpart.

"Oh really?" Bocoe said, walking over to him. "I seem to understand everything else, don't I?"

Decoe still didn't answer.

Bocoe sighed. even though Decoe was his best friend, he could be a little stubborn, and maybe a little dramatic as well, at times. He walked over and sat next to Decoe. "Alright, you win," he sighed, "I'm sorry."

Decoe opened his eyes half way and looked at his partner. "Okay," he unfolded his arms and opened his eyes the rest of the way, "I still don't think you understand though."

Bocoe rolled his eyes again, "Oh Decoe." He looked outside and saw that it had become very dark. the moon and the stars had all appeared in the sky. Tiny fireflies gave the trees blinking lights. It must have been late.

"Bocoe? Bocoe!" Decoe called, but he obviously wasn't listening. Decoe sighed and fell onto his back.

...

"Boys pack up the equipment! we are not coming back until we find that emerald!" Eggman barked orders at his bots as they started taking down the tents and packing up machinery. How it all would be able to fit into the Eggmobile, they would never know.

"Doctor, are you sure this is a good idea?" Bocoe asked.

"Shut up and keep working!"

"Yes Doctor," Bocoe replied. He was working on the tent, which he found fun mainly because it was such a pain putting up.

Decoe was folding various fabrics and packing them away. He smiled looking at his work, it was perfectly symmetrical. The bot looked around at what used to be their camp site. there was no trace that they had ever been there.

"If you two dumb bots are done, we need to get moving!" The Doctor yelled.

"Yes Doctor."

...

It was almost the same as last time,except this time they had company.

"Are you sure the chaos emerald is here Tails?" Sonic asked.

Dr. Eggman could not stand letting his nemesis go so easily. He saw an oprotinuty and he took it.

"HO HO HO! Well we meet again hedgerat!" Eggman laughed.

"Here we go again," Decoe sighed. Why couldn't they have just kept going?

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled. He was accompanied by Tails and Knuckles.

"You have met your end Sonic!" the Doctor laughed.

"Is that so?" Sonic replied cockily with a smirk. "Bring it Egghead."

The Doctor fired a laser at the hedgehog, who jumped out of the way. Knuckles hit the Eggmobile causing it to tip. The two droids fell over towards the side, with Decoe falling over the edge. Bokkun, with his ability to fly, was hovering in the air next to the Doctor.

"Decoe!" Bocoe called to his friend in alarm.

"Don't worry Bocoe, I'm fine," Decoe replied weakly. that wasn't entirely true though. A painful jolt went though his entire body when he hit the ground. Did he just jam one of his servos or something?

Sonic jumped onto the flying machine, preparing to finish the battle.

"I've had enough of this!" Bokkun yelled taking out a bomb. When every one looked back at this, they couldn't blame him. After all, he was just a kid with a temper.

"BOKKUN NO!" Everyone yelled. It was to late though, the bomb had gone off.

Rocks started falling from the ceiling and everyone in the mine blacked out.


	4. Groups

**Thank you to every one who is supporting this story ;3 Thank you to jakefan, ShinyShiny9, and Infamousplot for support :3 Thank you to my friend, Libra Deathfire for helping me with the new summary :3 I will take ideas :3 Please PM me if I should add anything or fix something :3  
**

**...**

Decoe felt his head throbbing. His data panel hurt as well. He was hoping that nothing was damaged.

"Bocoe?" he asked. The golden droid was so confused. What happened? He saw a black figure, it looked like a hedgehog. Could it be? He was destroyed though, wasn't he? "Shadow?" he asked confused. He sat up and saw that Tails and Knuckles were also there. Fear shot through him like lightning. What were they going to do to him? What did they do to the Doctor, Bokkun, and Bocoe?

"What did you do with them?!" he yelled, "Where's Bocoe?" He felt himself being held down.

"Decoe calm down," Tails said calmly, "There was a cave in. Sonic, Eggman, Bocoe, and Bokkun are on the other side."

Decoe's heart stopped. What? Was this true?

"Are they okay?" the golden android asked.

Tails shook his head, "I don't know."

Decoe felt something but he wasn't sure what it was. He knew he hated it though. He was worried, and he didn't know what to do.

"By the way Shadow how did you get here?" Knuckles asked.

"I heard the blast and decided to check it out," Shadow replied "And then I found you guys."

So Shadow was alive after all, but at the moment Decoe was worried about Bocoe. Was everything going to be okay? He wasn't sure how long they'd be separated. Would they ever see each other again?

"Maybe if we travel up that path, we'll meet up with the others," Tails suggested

...

Bocoe felt awful. Poor Decoe. If only he had fallen out with him. He was probably scared, just like he was. How was his counterpart doing? Was he safe?

He could feel the tension between the Doctor and Sonic, Bokkun was shivering petrified, and he himself couldn't do anything.

"Gah! All of my equipment is going haywire!" the Doctor yelled.

"Doesn't it all eventually?" Sonic asked tilting his head.

The Doctor growled something at the hedgehog, but the silver android couldn't make out his words.

"Bocoe, do you think Decoe's over there?" Bokkun asked.

Bocoe nodded. He knew for a fact his counterpart was on the other side of the wall.

"Do you think, he'll choose to stay with the others over there, and leave without us?"

"No," the silver bot replied, "Decoe wouldn't do that." He was positive of it. His companion would _never _leave them behind. Would he?

"We're not going to get any where like this," Eggman said, "So Sonic, why don't we declare a temporary truce?" The mad man smiled holding out a hand, "Think about it, you find your little annoying friends, and I get my robot back."

"Sure Eggman, truce," the blue hedgehog shook the scientists hand and let go.

Bocoe looked at the screw drivers, hammers, and other types of fixing equipment. hopefully they wouldn't have to use any of them. Upon noticing the instruments, he realized that his arm was throbbing. It was most likely a malfunctioning servo. Most likely.

...

Decoe felt like he was in check. He was in a stale mate. There was some one one wither side of him. It wasn't like there was any point in running any would he have to go? No point in arguing though.

"So how have you been Decoe?" Tails asked curiously.

"Fine," Decoe replied, "Not much has really happened though."

"Oh," there was a small pause, "It's strange seeing you without Bocoe. You two are always together."

"Yes...I do miss him."

"I can see."

"I'm sure he's okay though, he has to be," Decoe said and smiled at the twin-tailed fox.

It was nice to have someone to talk to. Shadow and Knuckles didn't talk much; Tails talked every now and again, which was better than nothing.

_Bocoe's okay, you shouldn't feel so upset. He'll be fine, he's with the Doctor and sonic after all. _He said thought that more for himself. He missed his silver companion. "Bocoe, where are you?"

**...**


	5. Moving On

**Thank you to RoTheBomb for support, ShinyShiny9 for helping me with ideas, and Infamousplot for support, and anyone else who has helped me :3**

**...**

"NOT THAT WAY YOU STUPID HEDGERAT!"

"YOU SAID THAT WAY!"

"NO I SAID THE OTHER WAY!"

Bocoe sighed, he should have known this would end up happening. He wondered how long it would take for them to get into a physical fight. Then the silver droids mind drifted back to his counterpart. He hoped his friends big mouth hadn't gotten him into any trouble. "I hope you're staying out of trouble," he whispered.

"Bocoe!" Dr. Eggman yelled.

The silver android stood up in attention hitting his head on a rock. He hoped Decoe was having better luck than he was.

"Yes Doctor?" The silver android asked.

"Hand me that screw driver from the kit," the Doctor snapped.

Bocoe walked over to the tool box and picked up the screw driver. He handed it to his creator. He saw that Eggman was fiddling with a small device.

"Doctor, what is that?" he asked curiously pointing to the small device. It looked like a small tracker, in a way.

"This, my mechanical minion, is going to help us find the emerald," Eggman proclaimed. "And the closer we get to the emeralds..."

"The closer we get to the others, good thinking Doc," Sonic finished. The blue hedgehog seemed to be observing the device.

The silver android was relieved that the Doctor and Sonic hadn't gone into a full-out fight, but he then realized that it was distracting him from the thought of his poor counterpart.

"Are you thinking about Decoe, Bocoe?" Bokkun asked. The small cyborg, flew next to the silver android and looked at him. "Do you think he's okay?"

Bocoe closed his eyes, "Yes," he stopped and opened his eyes, "I'm sure he's fine." He had some doubt though, but quickly brushed it off. He couldn't imagine life without his partner. Then he started thinking. What would life be without his counterpart? It would be quieter around, but it would also be lonelier.

"I've finished!" Dr. Eggman proclaimed.

"Does it work?" Sonic asked looking curiously at the machine. He was feeling skeptical about it actually working. Then again, this was Dr. Eggman.

"Of corse it works!" The Doctor yelled, and with that he turned it on. Light on the machine started to blink and flash. The colors of the lights were bright and feverent, like those of a carnival. Reds, blues, yellows, and many others.

"Does that mean the emerald is close by Dr. Eggman?" Bokkun asked curiously.

"Yes Bokkun, yes." The Doctor replied.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" the blue hedgehog proclaimed leading the way.

Bocoe couldn't have agreed more.

...

The chaos emerald in Shadow's hand was red, and a brilliant one at that. The closer they were to the other emerald, the brighter the one that they had would glow. Something was wrong though, the emerald was already close to being brighter than the stars in the sky, and it stayed that way.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Knuckles growled, "It shouldn't be doing this."

"It could be a trick of the light, since it's so dark in here, but I'm don't think it is," Tails said. The fox was just as curious as the rest of them. What was going on?

"It's not," Shadow replied. The black hedgehog was expressionless. No one could tell what he was thinking. Where was he even going when he heard the explosion in the mine. Mabey he was headed to the mine himself. Whatever the reason, the chaos emerald that he had would help them find their comerads and escape.

Decoe wasn't sure why, but his circuits still bugged him. He wasn't sure what it was, but it felt...wierd._ If Bocoe were here, he'd know what to do, the Doctor would too, _the golden android thought. He sighed. Sometimes he was shocked about how much he cared for his counterpart, but then again they had been together for as long as he could remeber. How long had it been now? Even he couldn't remember. Speaking of remembering, why did he feel like he was forgetting something? The golden android tried to think about what it was, when whaterver was causing his cricuits to go haywire zapped him.

Decoe almost screamed. He had never experienced anything like that before, it was so strange. He put his hand on his middle, he hoped that this wouldn't last for long. "Oh Mobius, I wish I could remember..." he whispered to himself. The golden android almost didn't notice the rest of the group stopping. Then he saw it, a dead end.


	6. Self Confliction

**Thank you to krikanalo (previously jakefan) for support and sonicx666 :3 I'm hoping that this isn't dragging on, if it is please let me know. I'm trying to finish it up in another few chapters, maybe. Sorry this one took so long Anyways enjoy!**

**...**

Decoe stared at the wall of rock. Did they take a wrong turn somewhere? Was there even another turn?

"I don't even have a sense of direction anymore," the golden android groaned. Why couldn't he remember something as simple as direction? What was going on?

Tails tapped his head gently. "Okay let's think for a minute," he began, "Does anyone remember where we came from?"

The group looked at eachother quietly. Where had they come from exactly? Most of them were sure that they had gone straight the entire time. Hadn't they?

"Do you remember anything?" Kuckles asked looking at Decoe.

The golden android was a little stunned, "No. Why would I?"

"Everything is recorded and saved in you're memory banks. It's in there somewhere." Shadow replied. He had his arms crossed and his eyes were locked in his forever held glare.

Decoe shivered, "I know just about as much as any of you know." He looked back at the way they came, "Maybe even less."

"This is getting weirder by the minute. What's going on?" Knuckles questioned. The red echidna was as puzzled as everyone else.

"Let's stop for a minute so we can regroup," Tails suggested, "A little break wouldn't hurt, especially with the situation that we're in."

Shadow nodded, "It probably would help to think this over." The black hedgehog sighed and leaned against a wall.

The golden android curled up in a corner. His circuits hurt so badly, and his memory was fuzzy. What was wrong with him? Was he permanently damaged? He hoped not. Decoe sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe all he needed to do was recharge.

Then he opened his eyes again.

"Bocoe?" he whispered in the darkness of the mine, "Where are you? Are you on your way?"

The golden android moved closer into the corner. The chaos emerald's light reflected on his metallic body, making it glow.

"Please hurry," he begged silently. His eyes began to close again.

"I miss you."

...

Bocoe sat up with a start. He must have dozed off when the Doctor and Sonic started to fight again. Their personalities sure did clash. The silver android had had the strangest dream. Decoe had left. The golden android hadn't wanted to be around him any more. He wasn't sure why he was still thinking about it. It wasn't important at all. At least he didn't think it was. He sighed. Why was he even worried about his counterpart? Decoe was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, he knew that, it was more along the lines of fending for himself that he was worried about.

Even though his counterpart wouldn't admit it, he had a little bit of an attitude. That attitude sometimes got the golden android in trouble.

Maybe that was it. Perhaps he was just worried about Decoe because of his attitude; it got him into trouble. Simple and to the point. Logical.

His attitude wasn't always a bad one though Most of the time it was nice and friendly one.

Perhaps the reason he liked the golden android, was because of his personality. It was unique.

Bocoe smiled. Thinking about the good qualities of his partner almost entirely erased the dream he had dreamt.

Then he frowned. It hadn't been long too long ago that they had been together in their own quarters. How could their lives gone from that to this?

"Then again, our lives have never been _normal_, so to speak," he sighed. Strange events occurred in their lives on a daily basis. Being sent to other planets, space travel, and having to be a part of the Doctor's antics, yep, that seemed about right. "_Look at the mess it got us into," _Bocoe thought,_ "Decoe is lost in this place, we can't find our way out, nor can we find the others, and Decoe might leave," _Bocoe stopped in his thoughts. Why did he even care if the golden android left? The Doctor could easily find a replacement, or build one for that matter. Why did the thought cling to the back of his mind and bother him like a puzzle he couldn't solve? Why? Why? WHY? WHY?

_"Because you know even if the Doctor built a replacement, it wouldn't be your counterpart."_

"That still doesn't give me a reason to care, a replacement would be good as long as I could work with it," Bocoe mumbled to his own thought.

_"That is the reason why you care," _the voice continued, _"You don't want another one, you want this one to stay."_

"If he doesn't want to stay that's his choice, and I have no right to talk him out of it," the silver android reasoned.

_"But you don't want that to be the case."_

"Shut up."

_"You're scared that Decoe thinks about leaving."_

**_"Shut up."_**

_"You're life would be boring without the golden android."_

_**"SHUT UP!"**_ Bocoe screamed.

"Bocoe!" Doctor Eggman snapped, "What is _wrong_ with _you_?"

The android shook his head, "Nothing Doctor."

Insane. He was going _insane._


	7. Strange Happenings

**Thank you to krikanalo and shinyshiny9 for reviews :3 It means a lot and helps me a lot :3 Thank You! Oh by the way, what do you guys think is wrong with Decoe? I'm curious about what you guys think :3 **

**...**

Decoe didn't want to open his eyes. It wouldn't make a difference anyways. It would still be dark, it would still be cold, he would still feel sick, and Bocoe would still be gone.

Why did it hurt so much to be away from the silver android?

Decoe turned over slightly. _"We've never had much alone time before,"_ he thought, "Maybe, I'm just adjusting." Is this how it was supposed to be? Yes? No? It didn't _feel _right, but it could possibly be right. Right?

"Maybe it's good that we're apart for now, but all the same..." the golden android sighed, "I miss him."

He sighed again, and just barely opened his eyes. His eyes glanced absently at the corner of rock before him. It was cold, it did not care, it did not listen. It had many different shades of colors, but none that really stuck out.

Was this all he was good for now? Analyzing rocks and colors?

No. No, no, _no. _He _had_ something that was useful. He knew it! Then again...he didn't seem very useful at the moment.

Then he felt something, it was subtle, but he felt it.

Decoe shivered, he felt something, it was subtle, but he felt it. Something slimy crawled up his side. The golden android looked down slowly, and saw it. A slug. It was slimy, green, and had two unblinking eyes sitting on top of two tall stalks.

The droid covered his mouth with one hand to prevent a shriek.

"N-nice slug," he smiled, "Don't mind me." He picked up the slug with one hand, and gently put it down away from him. Far away from him. "Good, slimy, creature," he laughed nervously.

The creature didn't talk. It only stared.

"Stop looking at me!" the android snapped.

The slug didn't reply, it just sat there.

"I must really miss Bocoe," Decoe choked, "I'm talking to a slug." Another jolt went through his circuits, and he drew in a sharp breath. It stung so badly. He could feel his body shaking from the pain.

"Are you okay?"

The golden android looked up to see a black hedgehog. Shadow usually wasn't like this, he was showing emotion. Something was wrong, he could feel it, but what? It was there, so close, and yet...

The jolt and it was stronger this time.

He could feel himself blacking out, his vision was blurring. That was when the android noticed the hedgehog's wrists. Where were his rings?

Decoe's vision faded as he slumped against the wall.

"Sweet dreams," the hedgehog whispered menacingly. For a flicker of an instant, his eyes had changed into slits.

...

Bocoe was still confused over his own thoughts. With every reason he shouldn't care about the golden android, two more reasons why he should appeared. He thought about this so much, that he risked blowing a fuse.

"Decoe get's into trouble with Eggman a lot, but he can't help it if he's vocal," he smiled, "And I have to admit, it is..."

What was it? What did he think about it? Whatever it was, he knew that it was good.

_"See? You do care," _his conscious chuckled.

"Knock it off," Bocoe sighed, "That doesn't mean that Decoe _ think__s _the same way I do."

He sighed. Decoe and himself shared an even amount of similarities and differences, but he still like the golden android. They had always had a special bond, and it wasn't shared with anyone else. Even the Doctor could see it. Everyone could.

Suddenly, he felt something. It started in his chest and it felt tight.

All of those memories, those _feelings, _they made him feel sad. Sad not because of the memories, but because they reminded him of his counterpart, and his counterpart was gone, lost, missing. It hurt.

Bocoe shook his head. "I sound so..._sappy_."

_"It just means that you care..." _his conscience remarked.

"I thought we already had this conversation," he mumbled.

"Who are you talking to?" Bokkun asked curiously.

"No one," Bocoe sighed. The last thing he needed was everyone thinking that he was crazy.

He wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone anyways.

"Do you think the Doctor and Sonic are getting along?" the tiny cyborg questioned.

Bocoe looked at the hedgehog and the human. Sonic was laying on a stone ledge, his eyes were only slightly opened and the Doctor was tampering with the chaos emerald seeking device. For some reason, it had told them that the emerald was _moving. _It was probably just a glitch though.

"I guess so," the silver android replied. Just the fact that they weren't arguing was enough for him.

"Oh..." Bokkun said.

They both remained silent for awhile.

"Do you think Decoe was...Torn apart?" The cyborg asked sheepishly.

"Don't _even put that idea in my head_." Bocoe cringed.

It was bad enough that he thought his counterpart didn't like him, but the thought that he was no longer in existence? That was too much.

"Where do you come up with those ideas anyways?"

Bokkun shrugged, "Sorry, it's just," he looked up, "You seem really worried, and we're all curious what you're thinking about."

_The others are wondering what I'm thinking about? _

"The Doctor thinks that you're thinking about Decoe," Bokkun looked up, "I think he's right."

"You'd be right," the silver android sighed, "He's my best friend."

_"Is that all?" _ The voice questioned, "_Is that what you really feel?"_

Bocoe resisted the urge to scold the voice once more.

_"I shouldn't be arguing with," you _he thought silently.

...

**PLOT TWISTS! I love to hear feedback from ya'll ;) I would love to know how to make this better for you, so you will be able to enjoy it :3 Let me know what you think of it so far as well!**

**~Rue**


End file.
